If Italy and Friends Discovered Nyan Cat
by Mistress Faunaris
Summary: What kind of trouble would it cause? It's my first time writing something in this category. I might write more here! Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.
*****I'm back after a long hiatus! (I feel terrible about it) But I found Hetalia during the hiatus...so yay! I love it! Anyway, I wanted to get something started there, so here I am. Anyway, hope you enjoy this. Inspired by "If Team 5D's Found Out About Nyan Cat," from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's!******

* * *

 **If Italy and Friends Discovered Nyan Cat**

If one thing was for sure, he was falling. Falling from where, he didn't know. Ludwig swiped a glance under his apparently bare feet. He looked up more and realized he was in his blue patched underwear and a white undershirt. He yelped in astonishment, but began to take interest in the glittering color under his feet.

A...rainbow? He struggled to get a better view of the bottom. Sure enough, Ludwig was falling on a rainbow sheet. His fall seemed less terrifying now, that was for sure. Dandelions surrounded the edges of the rainbow, and managed to pacify his fear...

"Germany~, hey Germany~!"

His calm demeanor snapped to an annoyed attitude. He knew from the squeaky voice and high-pitched tone that Veneziano was calling to him. A flurry of meowing followed after him. The meowing seemed to form a melody. Not only that, but...

 _The meowing melody was obscenely annoying._

Ludwig twitched, his impatience wearing thin. The meowing continued in that stupid melody, and frankly, he didn't want it anymore. The music grew louder. Italy's pleas became more vibrant. His anger began to well up in him.

"ITALYYY! VAT IN ZE HELL DO YOU WANT?! UND VHY ARE THERE CATS SINGING IN THE BACKGROUND?! MAKE IT STOP THIS INSTANT!"

Germany leaped from his bed in shock. He had no idea that he was dreaming all this time. He took a few minutes to breathe, and pulled his bangs back in relief.

"So it vas just a dream?" he wondered, getting up from his bed. He managed to freshen and dress himself without any other incident, but soon heard someone babbling on the other side of the room.

It was Italy (who else would it be?), who happened to be crying away on his couch, pillow clenched in hand, and tomato sauce-lined plates and forks at his feet. The minute Ludwig stepped in, Italy shrunk more, screaming "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" repetitively.

Confused and annoyed, Germany walked over to clear the plates from the couch and knelt next to Italy. "All right, vat happened zis time?" he inquired in a less harsh tone than before.

The tone seemed to soothe Veneziano. He stopped his weeping and directed his face towards Germany. "I-I-I-I heard you yelling in your sleep! You sounded pissed at me for listening to this cat video so I got a-reaalllyyy scared! I had to eat twice the pasta to calm me down, so I'm sorry for cooking in excess!" He immediately began to weep again, and hid his face with his hands.

Germany glanced at the laptop set on the coffee table and immediately, a cat in the shape of a strawberry tart was flying on the screen with a rainbow following its tail, with the same melody on full blast. He quickly recalled the dream he just had with the same melody. Overwhelmed immediately, Ludwig slammed his hand on the table and yelled:

"VELL VAT ZE HELL! Of course I vould be pissed! It's because you're vatching-" he paused to point a trembling finger at the screen, "ZAT! I heard it in mein nightmare!"

Italy's face fell again. "Aw, but Germany! It's so cute! The cat is so cute, flying in a rainbow~. Veee~"

Germany understood then why Italy was so scared at him being angry. And to him, he was right! He _should_ be scared! Wishing to not prolong his intolerance for the mewing, he declared, "ITALY! I vill not come back until you stop listening to zat cat! Do you understand?!"

"Okay, Germany! See you then~!" Italy's frown turned upside-down, and he began to hypnotize himself to the cat again.

Germany slammed the door on his way out, puzzled as to why Veneziano wouldn't mind being alone this time. Quite unusual, but was it really _too_ unusual?

* * *

A tired Ludwig decided to stop by a German bar to recline a bit and get his daily dose of Wurst and beer. He was greeted by his comrades at the entrance, which eased him a bit. He took a seat and took his order to the front.

"Yo! West!"

Germany turned around and saw Prussia staring straight at him. He sighed. "Und vat do you vant?" he huffed.

The ore-sama character marched briskly to the seat next to his younger brother's. "Oh, nothing. I just vanted to see how mein brother has been. Vhy are you here alone? Vhere is zat little Italy, anyvay?"

Ludwig huffed again, keeping his silence. Prussia's bird perched itself on his shoulder, chirping away.

"Oh! Don't tell me. Is it because he got into that petite little cat? Bah! I'm too awesome for zat cat. It looks like you got pissed at him for listening to it, brother!"

Germany sipped his beer, still speechless. He gulped a shot and nodded his head. "I cannot deny. Ja, he has been listening to that cat since this morning. I can't seem to get him to stop. I even left him alone in the house und he isn't fazed at all!"

"Dude, my awesomeness makes me immune to zat cat. But it looks like everyone else got addicted to it, ja? I know Austria got addicted too!"

"VAT?!"

"Jaaaaa. Zat cat, zat cat is wunderbarrrrrr!" The effects of the beer was slowly crawling into his system.

Wanting nothing to do with such a ridiculous conversation, Ludwing gulped down his beer, chewed on his last Wurst, and ran out the bar in a flash.

* * *

Germany knocked on Austria's door hurriedly, hoping that Prussia was lying to him back at the bar. Hungary ended up answering the door.

"Why, hello, Germany! If you're looking for Austria, he's not answering to anyone until his newest piano cover is done. It's heartwarming to see him working so hard. This is the first time he's ever been this dedicated to a piece..."

"Vell, let me guess. It's about a cat farting out rainbows and meowing a stupid melody, ja?" Germany grumbled in return, bracing himself.

"Why, yes, you're right! I took a few minutes to look at the original video, and my, I was surprised! I liked it!"

"Who exactly introduced him to this cat?"

Hungary sighed and whispered, "Truth is, America came up with the idea to compose a cover with this cat... I think it's called...Nyan Cat? I don't know why, but I fell in love with its cute face! Austria couldn't stand it so he decided to compose a whole symphony of it as well! Isn't that sweet?"

"Humph. Vell, danke. Tell Austria not to be _too_ excited, okay?" Germany waved Hungary off goodbye, and made his way to Japan's house, hoping that it would be the last trip he would ever make (and that Japan wasn't into this cat either).

* * *

To Ludwig's demise, America was spending the night with Japan that day. When Germany came in, Alfred came bursting out another room in his underwear and a burger at hand, screaming "NYANNN CATTTT!" across the halls.

Honda chased after him, following his tail, but stopped after seeing Germany's panic-struck face. "Oh, konnichiwa, Mister Germany," Japan greeted, bowing, "I hope America isn't bothering you too much. We watched a really cute neko video of a rainbow kitty and we watched it for hours on end. It's a good time kirer, that's for sure."

"Did he get ze others addicted too?" Ludwig asked in return, dreading the answer.

Honda nodded. "Hai. Engrand and France found the video as well, and ever since, they haven't been arguing with each other for the past few days. The peace is worth it, don't you think?"

"It's a little bit too unsettling in my opinion," Germany replied, straightening his hair, "Even Italy got into zat...zat CAT!"

"DUDES!" America stormed into the room waving his half-eaten cheeseburger in the air. "The party just got started! We need to get that Nyan Cat song playing in the background! Get the jukebox going!"

Honda turned around. "Ah, ar right then. Mister Germany, would you like to-"

Japan looked at Germany's general direction again, only to see Germany out of sight.

"It rooks rike somebody doesn't rike this certain cat..."

America peered out of his hiding spot. They looked at each other and chuckled evilly, hoping to hold their laughter in until Germany was out of earshot. Then they burst out laughing, making their way to the path Germany went on.

* * *

Germany came back to his house, preparing for the worst. Surprisingly, the house was as clean as can be, and Italy was nowhere to be found. Germany sighed with relief, assuming that the nightmare was over. He settled his things down on the now-tidy desk, wishing only to relax and savor more

Suddenly, a music box melody began playing in the other room. Recognizing the tune yet again, Germany lost his temper. He stormed to the direction of the sound, screeching.

"ITALY?! YOU GET BACK HERE ZIS INSTANT!"

He found a music box the shape of a dog on an end table near a window. A camera had been placed above it.

Behind the house, Italy, America, and Japan giggled softly. America had gone out to China's Chinatown, made a music box in the shape of Aster, and put Nyan cat in karaoke mode in the melody. Italy had to lure Ludwig out in order for them to clean the whole place up. Quite a prank, that's for sure... If it's to bug Germany for a day.

* * *

 *****Anyway, that was my first go on making FanFiction _in a long time._ I will get back, full swing once I spend more time here. Thanks for reading.*****


End file.
